


MU Chrono

by phantomchajo



Series: SilverHawks: Misadventures Universe [23]
Category: SilverHawks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29747790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomchajo/pseuds/phantomchajo
Summary: Timeline for the Misadventures Universe. Something to give you an idea of when and what happened throughout the series.
Series: SilverHawks: Misadventures Universe [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143401





	MU Chrono

~ MU Crono ~

\-------------------------------------------

Year - Event(s)

2764 - Maxwell Jacobson AKA Condor born

2784 - Condor becomes a Police Officer

2789 - Edward Jahaziel Stargazer born

2798 - Leo Parson AKA Hotwing born

2809 - Stargazer enters Military: age 20

2812 - Jonathan Quick AKA Quicksilver born

2814 - Jason O’Donald AKA Bluegrass born

2815 - Emily & Will Heart AKA SteelHeart & SteelWill born

2816 - (Feb) Aurora Stargazer AKA MoonHawke born

2819 - (Dec) Zannatasia Vernadeau AKA Star Wolf/Phantom born

2820 - Krysten Barter AKA Skyedansuer born

2821 - Mark Travers AKA MoonStryker born

2823 - (April 1st) Michelle AKA (Melodia) born

2824 - (Aug 4th) Eric AKA Crystal (Melodia's brother)

2826 - (Nov 22nd - Sydney Australia, Earth) Ricky Talbot AKA TimeStopper born

2827 - Condor Retires, become private Detective

2830 - Jon graduated Military High School

2832 - Jay graduates High School

2833 - Aurora graduates High School ; Emily and Will graduates High School then enlists in the Marines

2834 - Jon graduates Silver Hawk Academy (‘ _Crushed_ ’)

2835 - Zan has papers forged then enlists in the Air Force (Underaged)

2836 - Zan joins Silver Hawk Academy, Jay graduates Silver Hawk Academy (‘ _Break Things’_ )

2837 - Aurora graduates Silver Hawk Academy

2839 - Mon*Star escapes from Penal Planet, (Feb) Original team sent to Limbo, Wild Hunt Squadron sent to New Eden (‘ _Shave and a Haircut’, ‘Two Bits’_ )

2840 - (June 15th) Jamie born (Melodia's son by Mon*Star) ; Krysten Joins Military

2841 - Zan returns to earth, Retires from Military and becomes the first civilian to undergo Modifications for Medical reasons ; Mark Enters Military ; HotWing arrives in Limbo

2842 - Zan returns to New Eden ; Condor comes out of retirement in Limbo ; MoonStryker arrives in Limbo

2844 - Phantom arrives in Limbo (Mar - ‘ _Welcome to Limbo’_ , May - ‘ _Going Walk about’_ )

2845 - (‘ _One Week’, ‘Quote the Raven Nevermore’_ )

2846 - (Early Oct - ‘ _Music and Lies’_ ; Late Oct - ‘ _Secrets and SilverHawks’_ ; Nov thru early Jan 2847 - ‘ _Red Hawks and Silver Wolves_ ’)

2847 - (Feb - ‘ _Quarantine_ ’ ; Jun - ‘ _Heartbeats’_ )

2848 - (‘ _Reflections’, ‘Flying High’_ ) **[Leo Parson AKA Hotwing retires, age: 59, 7 years service]**

2849 - (April) Jon goes Missing (‘ _It's Lonely at the Top_ ’) ; (May) MoonHawke and Skyedansuer arrive in Limbo (‘ _A Rock and A Hard Place_ ’) ; (June) Zan and Emily retrieve Jon (‘ _All The King's Women_ ’) ; (July - ‘ _Sins of Omission’_ & ‘ _Sweet Emotion_ ’)

2850 - (Jan - ‘ _Gravity of Love_ ’) ; (Stories planned but never happened: ‘ _Second walk-about’ , ‘Deliver me’_ )

2852 - **[Steven and Aurora Married]**

2853 - **[Stargazer killed. Age at death: 64, 44 years service]** Zan is reactivated as a Colonel, becomes Commander of Hawk Haven, Aurora leaves **[Aurora retires, age:37, 20 years service] : [Condor Retires, age: 89, 11 years service]** ; (Nov) Adriana Landon born

2855 - **[Jon and Emily Married]**

2857 - **[Will and Zan Married]**

2858 - Mon*Star once again caught and imprisoned Penal Planet 10

2859 - **[The Copper Kid Retires Age: Unknown, 20 years service]**

2860 - **[Mark Travers AKA MoonStriker Dishonorably discharged from service for rape of a fellow officer and conduct unbecoming, 16 years service]**

2861 - **[Jay Retires age: 47, 25 (29) years service] : [Krysten retires, age 41, 20 years service] : [Jay and Krysten Married]** : Michelle gives birth to a daughter (Ricky is the father)

2862 - Melodia and TimeStopper turn themselves in, plea-bargains and turns state evidence against Mon*Star and the mob. Ricky and Michelle marry

2864 - Explosion at Penal Planet kills 33 inmates, including Mon*Star &Yessman, Cause never fully investigated. Hardware considered suspect, but where about unknown. Old Penal Planet 10A closed down, inmates transferred to newly built Penal Planet 10B

2867 - **[Condor Dies of natural causes, Age: 103 years old]**

2880 - **[Jon Retires, Age: 68, 50 (54) years service]**

2883 - **[Emily Heart Retires, Age: 68, 50 years Service] : [Will Heart retires, age: 68, 50 years service] : [Zan retires, age: 64, 30 (40) years service]**

  
  
  



End file.
